earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Valkerone
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fassad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lord Grammaticus (talk) 23:04, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Miyamoto Ok but in the future tell me before you delete something, unless it obviously vandalism. PSI Seven (talk) 20:35, November 11, 2017 (UTC) The deletion template was there for quite a while, and no one else was expanding it, so I just removed it. Valkerone (talk) 18:59, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Admins Do you think we need more admins or are we good with three? PSI Seven (talk) 18:54, November 12, 2017 (UTC) If you feel like more admins should be necessary, then I don't really mind, but I'd personally only limit admins to active and/or trusted users. Valkerone (talk) 18:59, November 12, 2017 (UTC) My Edits Uh hello, I noticed you were reverting my edits. The clay models are un-official and I've been trying to remove them from the pages. Mamudo (talk) 00:59, July 5, 2018 (UTC) If they're fan-made, then fair enough. But I'm pretty sure some of us agreed that we should keep SSB images separated from the infobox, which is why I reverted the images you added to the Lucas and Kumatora articles. Plus, the current sprites we have are, in my opinion, poor images to use for the main infobox images because of how small they are. They're fan-made by FlintofMother3 on DeviantArt. Me and PSI Steven talked about the clay models on Lucas' talk page and agreed that we should use official images only. If sprites are the only images we have, it's better than nothing right? Mamudo (talk) 01:15, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it's better than nothing, but again, they're just not aesthetically presentable enough for being the main infobox images in their current state. Valkerone (talk) 01:17, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Would you be alright with sprites if they were sized up to look more visible? With coding it's possible. Mamudo (talk) 01:22, July 5, 2018 (UTC) WikiBound WikiBound is a much better Wiki than this Wiki. I've talked to many people and everyone prefers WikiBound. I hate to abandon this community, especially since I did a bunch of stuff here, including the stylesheet, but this Wiki is far too inactive and messy to be a viable option, when WikiBound has tighter moderation and more in-depth, on topic pages. That's why I wanted to link to it. There's just far too much spam on this Wiki and it only increases each day. It's been around for over a decade now and it's just overwhelming since it's all added up. Interesting. A bunch of spammy "Is this wiki dead?" pages pop up frequently from three different accounts (who are most likely alts of each other), and all of a sudden, after months of inactivity, you mysteriously show up around the same time this is happening to declare "Hey, let's kill off the Wiki" and try to blank the main page without any of PSI Seven's input or permission, all because there is "too much spam". Sorry, but I'm suspicious of this odd timing of yours. Accusations aside, this Wiki isn't going anywhere whether you like it or not. Valkerone (talk) 02:09, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Shucks, I just got here and figured I'd try to clean up the wiki. I do appreciate WikiBound for what it is, but it doesn't hurt to give this wiki a chance. Mamudo (talk) 05:21, July 11, 2018 (UTC) We are giving it a chance. It's the reason why Seven adopted the Wiki in the first place just so it didn't die out altogether due to vandalism. Plus, to clarify, by "This wiki isn't going anywhere", I meant that we are not giving up on it (even though Howisthisaname apparently wants to out of nowhere). In hindsight, I probably should have worded that sentence better. Point is, we're not giving up on it just because one admin thinks "Oh, this Wiki does this and that better. Let's just abandon the hard work done here". Valkerone (talk) 19:03, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Valkerone! Than you for the kind words. Is it possible to make a page for EarthBound 64? I know it's a cancelled game, and it's part of Mother 3's development, but I think that it'll make the Mother 3 page more cleaner. Also, can we get more images for the characters? Markz 19:33, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to know why infoboxes I add, have the EarthBound Beginnings ''title on the drop-down menu and how to change it... Bobert66 (talk) 13:19, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I think what's happening is that you're using a template for items in multiple games, The EBB header is for the item's stats in EBB. On the Item Infobox's edit screen, there are sections for each game, but they aren't clearly defined. Just scroll down to the second time it says "cost" and input the items' stats there for EB. An easier way to edit the template is by using the Visual Classic editor. There, there is M1, M2, and M3 before each field, making it easier to see which fields correspond to which games. PSI Seven (talk) 14:58, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Heyo. Sorry if this is a bad time, but I would like to ask permission to edit, or if you could get someone to edit, the Giygas page. In the section about theories, the word "fetus" is misspelled as "foetus". I know, I'm a grammar freak. Sorry I'm messaging you about such a minor thing. Thank you for your time! --Wasdarrow24 (talk) 23:51, November 17, 2018 (UTC)Wasdarrow24 Adding Images Hello, I have been having trouble adding an image to a page. Is there a submit button or anything of the sort that I am not seeing. This is an image that I am adding to the site and page, and I can't create the image there. I just click the "x" and nothing happens. Any ideas? Also, I'm new to the signature thing, please excuse if I get it wrong. XXChickyChuXx (talk) 21:34, January 2, 2019 (UTC)xXChickyChuXxXXChickyChuXx (talk) 21:34, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi. If you want to upload an image, just press the "Image" icon, press the "upload" button, select the image you want to upload, and then hit "upload" or "add photo". The "x" probably closes the window used to upload the image. As for the signature, no worries. You just need to press the "signature" button or press the tilda key (~) four times. Hope this helps.PSI Seven (talk) 00:52, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 22:53, August 8, 2019 (UTC)